Talk:Aquila
...Did you just name your chicken GLaDOS?!xD You play Potal/Portal 2? -Crimsonflame Hehe. We had this hen for about two years now, my sister named her. All my siblings (and me) are gamers, and we've all played both Portals but it seems my sister's more into it than the rest of us. Me, I'm more into Pokemon and Assassin's Creed. ~Aquila RP wiki chat? Talk pages aren't the best pages to tell people to go somewhere. "The wolf you feed is the one that wins," I love that quote... ═Vex Well... thank you. Wanna join WoB wiki chat with me and Takinoto? ~Aquila Yes, I love that legend. <3 Even if it's pretty much the only one I know... And I don't know Takinoto, but sure. Thanks. Also, Azura is dying in rp... ═Vex She is? O.o ~Aquila Yes. But please, let her die. ═Vex I'm not dying =_= Anyways, I bet you're the one who did the soul take away thing, Vex, well that was super lame y'know. -_- AND IM SO FUFCKIGN PSISEDD 0FF AT WEHOEVER DID THAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! URGH. OH AND BTW I HAVE THAT QUINTESSENCE THINGY SO DONT EVEN FRICKIN BOTHER. ~A PISSED OF AZURA NIX It wasn't Vex, the IP is different. And you've really lived the life of leader long enough. Sorry. ~Aquila Ok...I bet it was Goldine/Ino or someone else who knows me or someone in MoonClan, I bet the coward used another computer or logged out their account not to reveal themselves.. Theres no time limit for me being leader =_= And I'm not dead, check the LL talk page. ~Azura Nix I know who it was, but I'm not allowed to say... It's easy as hell to figure it out, Azura. -.- Thanks for copying my void ability, by the way. I would've been fine if you made a new character with the ability, or if Azura had it from the start, but you can't just add new powers to your character every ten fucking seconds. I quit, by the way. You're a sucky leader, Azura. ═Kaosu Y-you'll come back when I become leader, right? ~Aquila Definitely... If ''you become leader. I'm doubting that Azura will ever die, or resign. She's a coward. ═Kaosu We have the right to revolt. ~Aquila I like the way you think, Aquila... However, we really can't. If someone kills her in roleplay, she'll just say "((I got my soul back :P)) ~Azura Nix" or add a new power so she can win... The best we can do is ignore her, in my mind. Not waste even our thoughts on her. Unless you have a better idea. ═Kaosu Everyone has an edge. If we can't get her out, we'll force her out - everyone gets mad at some point. ~Aquila I see... There doesn't have to be a revolution if you don't want it, though. ═Kaosu I want what's necessary, and it seems Azura's making it necessary. ~Aquila And is there a reason for quitting? Okay, Aquila. Thank you for everything. Yes, Azura, there is. You're oblivious to everything, copy everyone, change your character and her abilities every two minutes, you are a coward who can't accept death, a coward who ignores every attack... The list goes on. You don't understand any of this, do you? The cloaked figure just killed you, and you're being a cowardly idiot by ignoring it. You didn't even reply with a roleplay. Azura, you're not my enemy. You're not a bad roleplayer, or a bad leader. To me, you're simply nothing. Nothing at all. And by being nothing, you'll wish you would've accepted your death. ═Kaosu Come S7 Vex... Not another waste of our time, Azura. Vex, don't even bother. ~Aquila I went, Aquila. I should've listened to you. It was a waste of time. There was literally nothing there, since Azura is nothing. She is nothing. I'm just going to ignore her. She doesn't deserve acknowledgement. If I try to kill her, it'll be a waste of time, and she'll feel important. She's not important. She is ''nothing. ═Vex So, shall we have a majority vote for new leader? ~Aquila I think that's a good idea... ═Vex I'm still leader -_- It's an election, dummkopf... ~Aquila Dummkopf means idiot. I don't even know why I don't banish my haters from the legion... ~Azura Nix I know what it means. Haters? Stop pretending you're popular, for Yahweh's sake. Haters is a term used by famous/infamous people to describe people who don't like their content... ~Aquila Azura, you don't have haters. You only have people who think you're an annoying, selfish, godmodding brat who tries too hard to act random and psycotic... I mean, really, in roleplay, your eyes are red, you have a 'demonic voice'... You try much too hard to be cool. Also, you act as if nothing bothers you, yet it actually eats you up inside... The only thing you care about is nothing. And you are nothing. So yeah. ═Kaosu I'm not pretending to be popular or cool -_- ~Azura Nix Then stop acting like you are... ═Kaosu